Just Let Go
by TinyLidda
Summary: Bella is hurt again, but this time it's her Sun who shatters her heart. All alone and broken, Bella crumbles to the ground where another wolf finds her. He feels a special connection with her, how can he feel so connected to this wounded girl? Could she be his imprint, even if he haven't looked her in the eyes yet? What will happen once he does? Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer!
1. Just Let Go

**Bella POV:**

"Don't you get it? You are not wanted anymore!" His brown eyes were cold and hard. It felt like he just slapped me across my face. Why? Was it so easy to throw me away, did I mean that little too him? All the times we laughed, cried and just hung out, was it all just an act? It felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest, again.

"Go. Now. And never come back." His ones kind face was stone cold, no emotion were anywhere in his beautiful features. No regret, no anger, no love, just hate burning in his deep, brown eyes.  
I wanted to ask what I did wrong, what I did to make him hate me this much, but my voice was gone, strangled by the ragged lump in my throat, tears was burning my eyes. I fought to keep them back, not wanting him to see how much he hurt me, but the battle was lost, large, warm tears spilled from my eyes and rolled down my chilled cheeks.  
He saw my tears and just rose an eyebrow huffing before he turned his back on me, and walked away. My best friend and the one that meant the most to me, the one I would die for in a heartbeat without a second thought, the one I loved.  
I stood there, in the middle of the woods, not knowing how long I had been standing there. Time did not exist, just pain. It was like my soul had been ripped out and trampled on. I did not feel anything but pain. I looked down at my hands gripping the moss, when did I fall to my knees? I could not move, I could barley breath; each breath was like a spear dipped in acid piercing my chest. He left me, the one I loved more that anything, hated me, and I did not know why. Was I that awful? Had I done something so horrid that made him hate me so much, and me not even knowing what I did wrong? Was I really that evil?  
All my questions were left unanswered. Anger and sorrow filled me. My entire body began shaking. It felt like every bone in my body broke and I exploded. Pieces of fabric fell to the ground and I looked down on my hands, they were gone, instead two white paws were in their place. I fell to the ground, sobbing, but all that came out were whimpers of a wounded dog. I was a monster. I did not deserve to live. Edward left me so I could be human and live a human life, which I had hoped I would share with Jacob, and now I was _this_.  
All that had happened played trough my mind over and over, each time crushing me more.  
I crawled together there on the ground, trying to keep my self from tearing apart. I focused on the cold ground. Letting the cold trying to ease the pain. I had no one now; I was utterly alone in this world, Edward and his family was gone, Charlie was gone, Renée and Phil had enough with themselves.  
Jake was all I had left, and he left me broken, more broken than ever. I was not worthy of anyone's love. I understood that now, I was not angry with Edward or Jacob; they had done the right thing. I was just a terrible burden. The world was better of without such a burden.  
" _Bella?_ " A voice in my head spoke to me. I did not answer, why bother? It was just something I had imagined. " _No, you didn't imagine it. It's me; Paul. You're a werewolf. We can hear each others thoughts_." Werewolf? So that is what I am? I am a monster either way.  
" _No, you are not a monster, tell me where you are, and I'll come and help you phase back."  
_ I started to panic. _"No, Paul. Just leave me alone, ok? I just want to be left alone."_

Please, do not let him find me. Please just leave me alone. I tried to get up from the ground, trying to run away, but my body could not move. Please, get up. I begged my body to move, but it did not react. Please get up. Run away and never come back. My own inner words were a mirror of Jakes. My body crumbled in pain. The flaming spear stabbed at my chest once again, and everything Jacob said to me, came back. I tried focusing on the cold again. Begging for it to take the pain away.  
" _Let go. Let the cold take the pain away. Just let go. Give in to the cold; the pain will disappear once you let go. Just let go."_ I kept repeating those words to myself. Hoping for the cold to take my pain away before anyone found me. I could hear Paul talking to me, but it was just a whisper in the background, the pain overshadowing everything else around me. _  
_" _Just let go. Give in to the cold; the pain will disappear once you let go. Just let go. Let go. Just let go."_ My eyes drifted shut and finally I was surrounded by soft blackness, and the pain faded away as I drifted off into the black nothingness. I finally let go.


	2. So Much Pain

**Paul POV:**  
The pack was sitting by the table eating some of Emily's delicious blueberry muffins when Jake came barging in, apparently in a super bad mood.  
"Hey Baby Alpha, what's got your panties in a twist?" He growled and hissed at me "Shut up, Paul!" I threw my hands up in mock defeat and grabbed another muffin smirking at him. Damn these were so good. "Let me guess," Jared began.  
"Whenever you are this pissed it's always about Bella. Am I right?"  
The rest of the pack snickered. Jake shoved a muffin in his mouth, demonstrating that he had no plans about answering.

"Hey, is Bella here?" Leah came in the door. Jake stiffed. "No, why?" Quil asked.  
"Her truck is parked down the street, I just thought maybe she was here." Leah looked down on her hands, fidgeting. She really missed her friend, but she would never admit it out loud. We all looked at Jake, he looked troubled.  
"Paul, your on patrol." My Alpha said the second he got into Emily´s kitchen.  
"Yes boss." I got up and ran out to phase and start my shift looking for leeches.

I was half way through my round when I felt someone phase.  
Shredded clothes fell to the ground before they looked down on two white paws. We did not have any white wolfs, that meant someone new had phased. They fell to the ground and began sobbing. Great.  
Heart wrenching whimpers sounded in the distance, I immediately turned and began running towards the whimpers. Images of the mind reader Cullen and Jake flooded from the new wolf; the leech leaving her to die in the forest, Jake looking at her with a tortured look before leaving her behind in tears. The pain emanating from this wolf was so much I almost fell to the ground. How could I feel her pain?  
 _"Edward left me so I could stay human and live a human life, which I had hoped I´d share with Jake, and now I was this…"_  
Fuck. I knew that voice anywhere. _"Bella?"_ I called out to her in my mind. But images of Jake flooded hers, his harsh words to her repeating in her mind. She crumbled to the ground. _"Bella!"_  
What the hell had he done to her? I felt my anger towards the baby Alpha rise. He knew better than anyone what that fucking leech did to her, and then he goes and dose the same fucking thing. _"Bella?"_ I called out too her again, but she was lost in her pain. Damn it! I howled to let the pack know I needed them.  
 _"I'm not angry with Edward or Jacob; they had done the right thing. I was just a terrible burden. The world was better off without such a burden..."_  
My heart broke for her. Her pain was emanating so strongly it brought tears to my eyes. I was going to kill Jake the next time I saw him.  
 _"Bella?"_ I tried again, hoping she would hear me.  
 _"It was just something I had imagined."_ I breathed out, she finally heard me.  
 _"No, you didn´t imagine it. It's me; Paul. You are a werewolf. We can hear each others thoughts." "Werewolf? So that is what I am? A monster either way."_  
 _"No. You are not a monster, tell me where you are, and I'll come and help you phase back."_  
I felt her fear spike. _"No, Paul. Just leave me alone, ok? I just want to be left alone."_  
Damn it! I searched trough her eyes, trying to figure out where she could be, but all I saw were the green ferns and moss covered logs around her.  
 _"Please, do not let him find me. Please just leave me alone."_ She was thinking, trying to get up from the ground, but her body would not move. _"Please, get up. Please, get up. Run away and never come back."_ She begged herself, then images of Jake took over and the words he had spoken to her made her crumble in pain.  
A whimper left my mouth; she was in so much pain, and I could feel everything. I had never felt that before with the rest of the pack.  
 _"_ _Let go. Let the cold take the pain away. Just let go. Give in to the cold; the pain will disappear once you let go. Just let go."_  
A chill ran down my spine. She was giving up. _"Damn it, Bella! Don't you dare!"_  
She repeated the words over and over, I was searching for her scent everywhere, but I could not find it. _"Paul, What's going on?"_ Relief filled me the second I heard my alphas voice. _"Sam! Bella just phased, and I can't find her! We have to find her NOW!"_  
I ran as fast as my legs could carry me in every direction. I was going to find her, even if I had to search every inch of this fucking peninsula! _"What? Bella? How is that possible?"_  
 _"We don't have time for that now, Sam. I think she is dying!"_ Fear gripped my chest as soon as I thought those words. _"What?"_ I showed Sam everything I had seen in her head, and then he heard her to, her thoughts were weak, barely voicing her mantra.

 _"_ _Let go. Just let go. Give in to the cold; the pain will disappear once you let go. Just let go. Let go. Just let go."_ and then it was gone, no thoughts, no dreams, just an empty space in our minds. _"Bella! Dammit Bells! Wake up! Bella!"_ I ran panicking, I pushed my legs so hard it burned, and then, finally, I came upon a scent that resembled Bella, but something wild was mixed with it. _"Sam! I found her scent." "I'm almost there!"_ I came into the clearing a mile from Jakes house, and there, in the edge of the clearing on the ground, was white fur. I ran towards her with Sam right behind me. She was curled up in a small ball, like she was trying to hold herself together so she would not break into a million pieces. Like my heart did by the sight of this fragile girl, so broken on the ground.


	3. How Could He Do This?

**Paul POV:**  
I nudged her with my muzzle, trying to wake her up. There was no response, the blank void in our heads were still there. _"Paul, is she…"_ fear rolled of my alpha.  
 _"No, she's alive, but she is freezing. Her body temperature is so low."_ I lay down by her side, trying to warm her, nudging her and licking her muzzle trying to wake her.  
 _"Come on, Bells. Wake up."_ A whimper left me, all I wanted was for this girl to wake up. _"Please Bella. Come back."_ I felt so helpless. I had no idea why I suddenly cared so much about her, but I could not think about that now. The only things in my mind were how to save Bella.  
 _"I'm going to get the pack here. We need to get Bella out of the woods. She is too weak to phase back, we need to figure out what to do."_ Sam began howling to the rest of the pack before trotting back to Bella and laid by her other side trying to warm her.  
She was a tiny, white wolf. She was bigger than normal wolfs off course, but even smaller than Collin and Brady, and so skinny. I could feel her bones wherever I nudged her.  
What the hell had Jacob done to her!  
 _"I don't know, Paul. But the pack is on their way, maybe some of them know something."_ Amazed I had not heard the pack phasing in and asking Sam what was going on. I was too focused on this little wolf by my side.  
 _"Isn't Jacob coming?"_  
I asked feeling the urge do teach that little pup a lesson by ripping his arms off and beating him with them.  
 _"No, He, Quil and Embry are over at Embry's. The pack was going to let them know if they needed backup. I told Jared to say I just found a wounded hiker in the woods. I don't have time for Jacobs drama right now. We need to save Bella."_ Sam looked at Bella with worrying eyes and nudged her again pleading her to wake up. I put my muzzle to the side of her head trying to move her, but she was so tightly curled up in a ball, her face hidden by her fluffy white tail with a black tip. She was starting to warm up by our body heat, but she was still cold, cold for a human, way too cold for a werewolf. Another whimper left me and Sam looked at me with questioning eyes.  
 _"Paul, why do you care so much about her, last time I checked, she was just one of Jacobs friends that you barley took notice of."_  
I could not give him an answer to that question because I had no idea.  
 _"Sam, I felt her pain the second she phased, like it was my own, I almost crumbled to the ground by it. I would rather brake every bone in my body twice, than feel that kind of pain again."_  
I laid my head down on her neck wondering what this weird connection between Bella and me were. As far as I knew, not even imprinted couples felt each others pain like that, they could feel if their imprint _was_ in pain, or danger, but it was more a gut feeling than what I felt from Bella. _"I have no idea, I have never heard about this before. I'm going to talk to the Elders once we get back."_ Sam mused. _"Who's the wolf?"_ Seth asked. _"Wow! We have another pack member?"_ Leah thought running towards the clearing. One by one Seth, Leah, Collin, Brady and Jared trotted towards Sam and me. _"Yes, she phased a today."_ Leah's ears spiked up. _"She? It's a she wolf? Yey! No more the only female in the pack!"_  
Leah was so exited she almost vibrated. _"Who is she?"_ Seth asked. Every wolf wondered the same. Jared went through a list in his head trying to figure out whom this wolf was descended from. It hit me like a lightning storm. Bella was the biological sister to one of us. I caught myself secretly hoping it was not me. What was up with that?  
 _"Bella?!"_ The pack voiced out so loud I laid my ears back against my head. Sam began showing the rest of the pack what had happened, not ever leaving her side, he showed them what I had seen and heard in her mind, and how she now was so cold and lifeless.  
The pack began to growl, every single one yearning to get their hands on Jake.  
I mentally smirked; Yeah Jake had it coming oh how I looked forward to it.  
They all loved Bella as a sister, especially Leah. She was so angry she was trembling, almost seeing red. She pushed her claws in the ground to keep her from running straight to Embry's house and rip Jakes throat out. _"Leah, calm down!"_ Sam used his alpha voice.  
She did, and came towards us, worry etched in her features, she nudged her friend whimpering. " _Bella, come on. Wake up."_ She thought before she lay down in front of us. The rest of the pack stood in a ring around us. _"So what do we do?"_ Collin asked, eyes not leaving Bella once.  
 _"First we need to get her back to my place and warm her up."_  
Sam got to his feet. _"She can't phase back, so we need to carry her. I suggest we lift her up and place her on Paul's back so he can carry her. I will call Emily and get her to ready a room for Bella. And we start to take shifts, keeping her warm and trying to make her wake up."_ We all agreed and I licked Bella's head once more before moving away so Sam and Jared could get to her, I lay flat on the ground watching as they lifted the lifeless, white wolf of the ground, another whimper left my mouth, whimpers came from the rest of the pack as well. They put her on my back and I slowly rose to my feet. She weighed nothing, and I could feel her bones through her and my own fur.  
Anger spiked in me once again, but I did not want to loose focus on Bella, it felt like the tiniest movement could break her, so I walked as slowly as I could towards Sam's house. Jared and Leah flanked each side of me making sure Bella did not fall of.  
The longest walk in my life come to and end, Sam and Jared lifted the wolf of my back and I immediately felt cold and alone. I ran behind some trees and phased back and got dressed. I walked in to Emily's living room and the sight broke me. Sam was lighting up the fireplace and Bella was on the floor in front of it on blankets.  
Emily sat by Bella's side stroking her head while tears were rolling down her cheeks. The pack was sitting around them, their faces all mirrored my own. Laced with worry, anger and sadness.


	4. Hate Replaced Love

**Sam POV:**

I watched as Paul sat down on the floor besides Bella. Emily was crushed to see her friend in this state. Tears rolled down her beautiful face. My wolf cringed by seeing my imprint so sad. Paul stroke Bella's fur softly. Pain, anger and sorrow shone in his eyes. I wondered about the connection between them, I had never seen anything like it.  
The light from the fireplace danced over the little white wolf on the floor, barely breathing.  
The pack did not take their eyes of her. They loved Bella as a sister Leah sniffled against Seth´s shoulder. Sobs raking her body while Seth tried to comfort his sister.  
Collin and Brady kept an eye on the door waiting for Jake to barge in. A chill ran down my spine, I knew the pack would be hard to control once they saw Jake.  
And honestly, he deserved a beating. The living room was quiet, everyone just listening to Bella´s shallow breaths.  
"Wow, who's the wolf?" Quil asked as he, Embry and Jake came in the door.

A feral howl sliced the room as Paul phased crushing the table charging towards Jake.

Jake phased sending Quil and Embry sailing thru the room. Paul´s impact on Jake sent them both flying out the door. Growls from the rest of the pack filled the air.  
I found myself on the other side of the room, shielding my imprint from danger. Leah and Seth were in front of Bella with their eyes locked on the now shattered door. Making sure Bella was safe if the wolfs came back in.  
"What the hell!?" Quil yelled as he and Embry got of the floor taking in the room with angry wolfs and splintered wood everywhere.  
Growls and the occasional yelp sounded from the woods just behind my house. I was going to let Paul get a little more time with Jake.  
"We have a new pack member, this is Bella." I said looking down at the little wolf.  
"What!?" Quil and Embry said flabbergasted. "How is that even possible?" Embry voiced. "We don't know yet, I will talk to the elders later, but now all that matters is getting her to wake up." Embry inched closer to Bella, but backed up once Seth and Leah growled at him. "Something happened in the woods." I said pinching the bridge of my nose. "Jake said some things that broke her completely, she... she didn't want to tell where she was, and she laid down on the ground waiting to fall to sleep and never wake up again. He really crushed her. When Paul found her, she was already unconscious and cold… barely breathing." Quil and Embry looked down on the wolf on the floor.

"She is so tiny." Quil whispered. "I can't believe Jake would do something like that, I mean, he _loves_ her." Embry sat down on the couch, making the rest of the wolves calm down. "Haven't you noticed that the last couple of days his thought towards her has been… colder?" Embry asked making the rest of us look at him. "What do you mean?"  
I asked walking towards him, feeling the room was safe again. Emily immediately sat on the floor by Bella's side stroking her fur and brushing of splinters from the crushed table.  
"I don't know…" Embry began. "It's like before whenever Jake thought about Bella, he would fantasizing about their children, wedding, lovemaking and so on, but lately whenever someone thought about Bella, he would close his mind off and get angry. Like really angry, like he would snap any moment." "Yeah, your right." Quil chipped in.  
A yelp from the woods took me out of my musings. I went outside, phased and ordered Paul and Jake to stop fighting and phase back. A beaten and bloody Jake came out of the forest with a fuming Paul. Paul headed straight inside. "What! Aren't you gonna bitch at Paul? He jumped me out of nowhere, what the hell, Sam!?"  
Jake was furious, I just looked at him. "What you did to Bella, is not acceptable, we found her on the ground half dead. You left her in the forest, Jake. In January!"  
My anger rose and I tried not to loose it. "What happen Jake? I thought you loved her?"  
Jake stiffed, eyes turning yellow and burning of hatred.  
"LOVE! I do not love that fucking bitch!" He yelled so loud that the rest of the pack came running out. Jake was shaking, getting ready to attack me, Paul and Jared latched on to Jake, forcing him on his knees on the ground. Jake snared, spittle raining down on the ground every time he breathed out. "What happened Jake?" I asked, trying to understand this shift in my pack brother who once loved Bella with every inch of his heart.  
Jakes eyes were completely yellow, hate and anger making the air vibrate. It made the hairs on my back stand. "She's the reason my mother died!"


End file.
